Warm
by azrael1844
Summary: FujiKita: Voulant faire plaisir à son petit-ami, Fujigaya accepte de réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas forcément comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Tout ce déroulait tellement bien jusque-là. Koki lui avait fait part d'un de ses fantasmes, et il avait trouvé cela parfaitement normal de permettre à son petit-ami de le réaliser.

Koki l'avait embrassé avec fièvre et l'avait dévêtu, parsemant son corps de baisers, chacun l'échauffant plus que le précédent. Puis, son amant avait sortit des menottes, lui avait demandé de s'agenouiller et lui avait attaché les mains au radiateur... Pour le laisser en plan!

Il l'avait laissé là, excité comme jamais, et il était sorti de l'appartement en lançant:

_ J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important. Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Attends-moi.

"Attends-moi", il en avait de bonnes. Et où voulait-il qu'il aille ce connard ? Oui, connard, parce que pour lui pas longtemps, ça voulait dire 15 minutes maximum. Et ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était attaché au radiateur et il commençait à avoir mal partout, sa position n'étant pas des plus confortables.

_ Et merde! éclata Kitayama. Plus de sucre. Cette fois, quand Senga rentre, je le tue!

Le jeune homme vivait en colocation avec son meilleur ami, qui avait oublié de racheter du sucre lors des dernières courses, ce qui le mettait de très mauvaise humeur. Comment pouvait-il s'exercer correctement sur ses études de pâtissier si il n'avait pas les ingrédients nécessaires, hein?!

En désespoir de cause, il se dit, qu'il allait voir chez son voisin de pallier, si celui-ci avait l'ingrédient qui lui sortit donc de l'appartement, et s'avança vers la porte en face qu'il fut surpris de voir entrouverte. Ce passait-il quelque chose?

_ Excusez-moi, lança-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il continua quand même.

_ Fujigaya-san... Je... Je rentre... Sumimasen...

Toujours aucune réponse. Il rentra et s'avança vers ce qu'il pensait être le salon. Il entendit alors un cliquetis métallique qui provenait d'une pièce à côté et s'y dirigea pour se figer de surprise.

En face de lui, agenouillé, les bras levé au-dessus de sa tête et attaché au chauffage avec des menottes, se trouvait son voisin, qui rougit violemment quand il vit Hiromitsu.

Il avait entendu quelqu'un rentrer. Au début, il avait crut qu'il s'agissait de son petit-ami, mais la voix ne correspondait pas. Alors il n'avait rien dit, évitant de faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas qu'on le trouve dans un état aussi déplorable que celui qui était le sien. Mais quelqu'un là-haut devait avoir une sacrée dent contre lui, parce que la personne rentra dans la chambre où il se trouvait. Et pas un des petits vieux qui habitaient l'immeuble, mais Monsieur canon en personne. Kitayama Hiromitsu, son voisin de palier qui l'avait toujours fait fantasmer depuis le jour où il avait emménagé, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà en couple.

D'abord saisit par la surprise, Kitayama éclata ensuite de rire, un rire nerveux mais qui résonna aux oreilles de Fujigaya comme une douce mélodie. Cette voix enrouée par le plaisir et entrecoupée de gémissements devait être magnifique.

Oh putain! Mais à quoi il pensait?! Et mini-Taisuke qui se réveillait! Kitayama allait le prendre pour un pervers, c'était sûr!

Le dit-Kitayama retrouva doucement son calme et dit d'un air détaché:

_ Ca te prend souvent de t'attacher nu à ton radiateur?

Mon Dieu, il se moquait de lui. Cette fois, c'était sûr, Fujigaya ne pourrait plus jamais ne serait-ce que le saluer sans rougir de honte. Pourquoi?!

_ Je... je..., bégaya-t-il.

_ Inutile d'être aussi gêné. La vue est très plaisante. Bon, je t'aurais plutôt imaginé attaché aux barreaux du lit, mais le radiateur, c'est pas mal non plus.

_ De... de quoi...?!

_ J'ai très envie de m'occuper de toi, vu ta position.

_ De quoi?!

_ Tu te répètes, Fujigaya-kun.

La marque de familiarité le troubla un peu plus, mais Taisuke buguait surtout sur le passage où son fantasme lui disait qu'il avait envie de s'occuper de lui. Comment était-ce possible. Kitayama vivait avec quelqu'un. A plusieurs reprises, il avait vu un autre garçon rentrer dans l'appartement de son voisin avec un double des clefs.

_ Et ton copain? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Mon copain? s'étonna Hiromitsu qui cherchant de qui pouvait vouloir parler sa "victime".

_ Oui, le mec qui vit avec toi. Il ne serait probablement pas ravi d'apprendre que tu es près à "t'occuper" de quelqu'un d'autre, non?

_ Oh! Senga? Ce n'est pas mon mec, juste mon colocataire, et accessoirement meilleur ami. Y a aucune relation sexuelle ou sentimentale entre nous, rassure-toi. Ni avec quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Les joues de Fujigaya se colorèrent un peu plus quand il appris que son sexy-voisin était célibataire. Peut-être finalement pourrait-il le regarder en face sans rougir, si il s'occupait de lui. Et au diable Koki! C'était sa faute si il se trouvait dans cette situation, alors si il pouvait prendre son pied avec ce dieu vivant, il n'aurait pas tout perdu.

_ Tu es sérieux quand tu dis que...

_ Que je veux coucher avec toi?

_ Très classe, vraiment.

_ Tu voudrais que je sois plus romantique?

_ Non, juste que tu sois sincère.

_ Ouais. Je suis sincère. T'imagine même pas les images qui peuvent traverser mon esprit quand je te croise, alors là, ouais, j'ai envie de profiter de toi.

_ Alors fais-le. Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

_ Une invitation, mais tu viens de me la donner.

Et il s'approcha de Fujigaya avec un sourire gourmand et plein de promesses sur les lèvres. Il se baissa pour plonger son regard dans celui de son partenaire noirci par le désir, et fondit sur ses lèvres dans un baiser violent et passionné.

**N.A.** Voili, voilou. Je sais, je suis cruelle, mais c'est pas ma faute, je vous jure. A l'origine, ça devait être un one shot, mais le petit démon sur mon épaule gauche a donné un grand coup de poing dans le nez du petit ange sur mon épaule droite. Il m'a obligé à vous frustrer.

Azra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le corps de Fujigaya se tendit et un soupir passa ses lèvres. Des frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que les mains de Kitayama descendaient le long de son corps toujours immédiatement suivies par sa bouche qui embrassait ou mordillait chaque parcelle de son torse. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur son ventre qui se contracta sous la décharge de plaisir, sa langue venant jouer avec son nombril.

Il poursuivit ensuite son exploration suçotant la peau de l'aine pour y laisser une marque rouge. Sa marque. Taisuke grogna de frustration. Ce mec l'excitait comme jamais il ne l'avait été, mais il refusait de le satisfaire en évitant toujours la zone de son corps réclamant le plus d'attention.

_ Tu veux quelque chose? sourit Hiromitsu en entendant les sons que produisaient son amant.

_ Tu as besoin d'un dessin?!

_ Peut-être bien. Ça pourrait être marrant de te voir illustrer tes envies. Et très excitant...

_ T'as vraiment des fantasmes bizarres, tu sais.

_ Mah... C'est bien pour ça que ce sont des fantasmes. Et puis dans le genre tu n'es pas mal non plus. S'attacher au radiateur en attendant que quelqu'un te découvre pour te baiser...J'aurais aimé voir ta tête s'il s'était s'agit de l'octogénaire du troisième étage, rigola l'apprenti cuisinier.

_ Urusai! Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis attaché ici tout seul!

_ Oh? Alors c'est qui?

_ Mon petit-a... Eh, mais comment on en est venu à parler de ça alors que tu étais en train de...

Puis il s'interrompit en rougissant violemment.

_ Alors que j'étais en train de...? le relança Kitayama.

_ Rien du tout.

_ Dommage. Tu n'étais pourtant pas loin de me le demander.

_ Je ne demanderais rien du tout...

_ Tu es têtu, dis-moi! Mais pas de chance pour toi, je le suis aussi. Et probablement plus que toi.

Il reprit ensuite son activité précédente en tournant autour de la virilité du jeune homme attaché sans jamais la toucher, ni même l'effleurer, énervant d'autant plus Fujigaya.

_ Putain, mais arrête de jouer! s'écria-t-il en faisant sourire Kitayama .

_ Je ne joue pas. J'attends que tu me dises ce que tu veux.

_ Suce... Suce-moi.

_ D'accord.

Et il aspira la peau de son bas ventre, sous les grognements de Fujigaya.

_ Bordel! Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès?!

_ Tu m'as dit de sucer, je suce...

_ Pas à cet endroit!

_ Tu n'avais pas précisé. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Si tu veux quelque chose de précis, dis-le clairement.

Ce mec jouait avec ses nerfs et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

_ Tu colles ma queue dans ta bouche et tu me fais une fucking fellation, vu?!

_ A tes ordres.

Le souffle de Kitayama se posa sur le membre tendu à l'extrême de Fujigaya et il le prit en bouche, commençant tout de suite des va-et-viens rapides sous ses soupirs de plaisir. La bouche du jeune cuisinier était une merveille. Il n'avait jamais pris autant son pied auparavant avec juste une fellation. Et il ne voyait que deux solutions à ça. Ou Koki s'y prenait comme un manche, ou Kitayama s'y prenait comme un dieu. Peut-être les deux à la fois.

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir, Hiromitsu ralentit ses mouvements et se redressa pour prendre possession de ses lèvres tentatrices. Puis il lui demanda.

_ Tu as une idée d'où se trouvent les clés?

_ Probablement sur la table de chevet.

_ Ok.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit un peu plus loin, regardant à l'endroit indiqué. Là, bien en évidence, se trouvaient ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint vers Taisuke et le détacha. Puis, il l'aida à se relever, alors que le jeune homme le regardait avec surprise.

_ Ce n'est pas que t'avoir à ma merci me déplaît, expliqua Kitayama, mais je préfère ne pas être le seul à agir pour ce qui va suivre. J'aime bien quand mon partenaire prend des initiatives.

_ Tu aimes quand ton partenaire prend des initiatives, hein?

Un éclat joueur s'était allumé dans le regard de Fujigaya alors qu'il poussait Hiromitsu sur le lit où il le força à s'allonger. Il se plaça ensuite au dessus de son amant et l'embrassa avec une fougue à laquelle il répondit.

Il s'attela ensuite à le déshabiller, effleurant la peau qu'il découvrait et appuyant légèrement sur son entrejambe douloureux, le faisant gémir. Il prit son temps afin de lui faire comprendre la torture qu'il avait enduré lorsqu'il était attaché, puis se positionna au-dessus de la virilité dressée de Kitayama quand celui-ci fut totalement nu.

_ Arrête, fit le cuisinier en comprenant ses intentions. Je ne t'ai pas préparé et...

Un gémissement le coupa quand Fujigaya s'empala sur lui, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux sous la douleur.

_ Idiot. Tu aurais dû m'écouter.

Hiromitsu essuya les perles salées qui coulaient sur les joues de son amant et se redressa pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

_ Rassure-toi, lui répondit Fujigaya. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et la douleur ne me dérange pas.

_ Maso? sourit Kitayama.

_ Faut croire. Mais jusqu'ici, pas un seul des mecs avec qui j'ai couché ne s'en est plaint.

Le ventre de Kitayama se contracta. Il ne savait pas comment prendre la référence aux ex-amants de Fujigaya pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il les fit rouler sur le côté pour surplomber le jeune homme, le frottement léger qu'il provoqua à l'intérieur de Taisuke les électrisant.

Il entama alors des va-et-vient, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, voulant entendre la voix de voix gémissante de plaisir de son amant. Il ne devait plus penser qu'à lui à partir de maintenant. Possessif? Probablement l'était-il un petit peu, mais il était surtout très fier et être comparé à d'autres ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils vinrent tout deux en criant s'en même s'en rendre compte le prénom de l'autre. Hiromitsu continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que les dernières brumes de l'orgasme se soit complètement évanouies, puis il se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de Fujigaya.

_ Tu restes? lui demanda ce dernier.

_ Tu préfères que je me casse?

_ Non!

Il avait répondu précipitamment ce qui fit rire son amant.

_ Je... je veux dire que...

_ Rassure-toi. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je reste avec toi. De toute façon, prendre mon pied et me barrer ensuite comme un voleur ne me ressemble pas.

Fujigaya acquiesça, soulagé et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

**N.A.** Voici la deuxième partie très citronnée de Warm.  
Azra


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

2h47 du matin. Il ouvrit la porte avec le double des clefs. Bizarre. Il était certain de ne pas l'avoir fermée en partant, persuadé de revenir vite. Mais en allant chercher des préservatifs, il avait eu la malchance de croiser son patron -cet esclavagiste!- qui l'avait trainé derrière lui sous prétexte qu'il avait un dossier à boucler et puisqu'il était de sortie, c'est qu'il n'avait rien d'important à faire. Connard! Son mec soumis et attaché au radiateur, c'était pas important, peut-être?! Mais rien à faire. Il avait été obligé de suivre le bourreau de travail qui l'avait embauché. Il lui aurait bien fait bouffer son putain de dossier! Maintenant, il se préparait mentalement à la fureur de Taisuke pour être resté plus de neuf heures attaché. Il allait devoir la jouer fine s'il ne voulait pas utiliser sa main droite pour se soulager durant les trente prochains siècles.

Il retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la chambre. Pas un bruit. Taisuke aurait-il réussi à s'endormir?

Il entra dans la pièce et porta son regard vers le lit d'où était sorti un grognement suite à la forte luminosité du lustre qu'il avait allumé par réflexe.

Fujigaya se redressa, se dégageant avec douceur des bras d'un inconnu.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule!

_ Koki?

_ Ouais, Koki! Ton mec! Mais j'ai l'impression que t'avais oublié ce détail, non? Ca te prend souvent d'inviter d'autres types quand je bosse?!

_ Putain mais regarde-toi avant de me critiquer!

Kitayama, gêné par les cris, se réveilla et regarda alternativement son amant et l'homme avec lequel il se disputait. Malgré son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il ne mit pas très longtemps à analyser la situation. Le copain de Fujigaya, après l'avoir laissé en plan, il l'avait bien compris, attaché au radiateur, n'avait pas apprécié de le retrouver avec un autre.

_ Je suis resté deux heures attaché à ce putain de radiateur et si Mitsu n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais dut attendre jusqu'à maintenant?! Me prends pas pour un con! T'es le principal responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce soir!

Furieux, Taisuke s'était levé, nu comme un ver, et fit face à son compagnon qui serra le poing pour lui envoyer dans la mâchoire.

Assistant à la scène, Hiromitsu s'interposa, sa joue chauffant sous la force du coup.

_ Mitsu? s'inquiéta Fujigaya. Ca va?

Mais c'était quoi ce ton? Comme si son inquiétude était réelle. Il avait couché une seule fois avec ce type. D'accord, Koki devait admettre qu'il était sacrément bien foutu. Un corps fin, un ventre et des hanches affolants, ainsi qu'un visage d'ange et des lèvres à damner un saint. Ouais, ce mec était plus que baisable. Mais merde! Taisuke était SA propriété. Et il allait devoir le faire comprendre aux deux hommes en face de lui.

_ Je peux te laisser seul avec lui? demanda Kitayama à son amant.

_ Oui. Ca ira. Je peux gérer.

Un sourire. Kitayama se rhabilla et en partant glissa à l'oreille de Taisuke:

_ Passe me voir demain. Je veux être sûr que tu es encore en un seul morceau.

Fujigaya acquiesça et avant qu'Hiromitsu s'éloigne, il le rattrapa par le bras et l'embrassa. A la fois une envie malsaine de provoquer Koki et un besoin de graver cette sensation en lui. Cette nuit ne serait plus qu'un souvenir à partir de maintenant. Koki le récupèrerait et Hiromitsu ne serait plus que son voisin de palier dès le lendemain.

**FIN**

**N.A. **A toutes les adeptes du FujiKita, je m'excuse de ne pas les avoir fait finir ensemble, mais ce pauvre Koki a plaider sa cause avec brio en me faisant comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute s'il avait été retardé. Je lui ai donc offert une possibilité de se racheter.  
Je suis trop bonne. Chat, c'est entièrement de ta faute si je ne peux plus le torturer comme avant!  
J'espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas trop déçu(e)s quand même et que vous aurez tout de même passés un agréable moment en lisant ce tri-shot.  
A une prochaine fois.

Azra


End file.
